Her First Crush
by Save the Tigas
Summary: What happens to Hermione when the whole school finds out about her secret crush on Malfoy? And what happens when she finds out who told? R+R pleaz. no flames!^_^
1. Default Chapter

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts school with a dozen books in her hands. Harry and Ron stood next to her with their own bundles. They kept noticing Hermione looking over at Malfoy. She'd turn around, look at him, then look back.  
  
"Hermione, what are you looking at?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just the…beautiful paintings on the walls."  
  
"Don't we see those everyday?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um…well they seem prettier today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walked down to Potions class and put their books down. Snape was just about to begin the lesson as they walked in.  
  
"Today we will be making a very powerful sleeping potion, so do be careful."  
  
"I'm already half asleep." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, come up here and add the hippogriff saliva to the mixture. You too, Malfoy."  
  
Hermione started to sweat. Malfoy walked up and took the small bottle out of Snape's hand. Hermione took the other.  
  
"Granger, you add your bottle now."  
  
But she was too busy staring at Malfoy, and she spilled the saliva on the floor.  
  
"Hermione Granger! You'll be seeing me after class today. That way you won't have to stare at your boyfriend here anymore."  
  
The class began to giggle.  
  
She was so embarrassed. Nobody knew about her secret crush on Malfoy. Or how she would always call him by his first name, Draco. Now her class would tell the whole school. Harry and Ron walked up to her.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"That you like Malfoy?"  
  
"DRACO! HIS NAME IS DRACO!"  
  
The two boys stood in shock. Hermione covered her mouth, then ran. Now Harry and Ron definitely knew she liked him. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. She ran outside and toward Hagrid's hut. She wiped the tears from her eyes and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," a faint voice said from inside.  
  
"Hi Hagrid."  
  
"Hermione, ya know yer not supposed ter be out here."  
  
"I know, but the whole school will be on my back for the rest of my time here."  
  
"An' why is that?"  
  
"Well, today in potions class I spilled my bottle of hippogriff saliva…"  
  
"Why is that all? I got a dozen bottles right here."  
  
"No Hagrid," she said with a giggle, then became serious, "it's just that I spilled it while…"  
  
"While what?"  
  
"I was staring at Draco."  
  
"So, what's wrong wit' starin'?"  
  
"Then Snape said he was my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well do you like him?"  
  
"Um…well…kinda."  
  
"Then just ignore the kids. They're jus' jealous of ya.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid."  
  
"Yer 


	2. Why?

"Now get back to class Hermione."  
  
"Yep. Bye Hagrid."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Hermione walked back into school feeling a bit better. When she walked in, kids whispered and stared. They all knew. But who told? It's not like the whole school is in the same class at the same time. Hermione was upset again. Nearly in tears, she ran to the bathroom. She sat and looked out the window, wondering who let her secret out. Most of the kids in her class wouldn't tell. Harry and Ron wouldn't either. Would they? No, they'd never do that. But in the back of Hermione's mind, something was telling her that they did. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with water. Trying to knock the thought out of her head, she tried thinking of broomstick practice later that afternoon. It didn't work. After her face was back to normal color, she left and went to lunch. Harry and Ron were already sitting down waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, over here! We saved you a spot!"  
  
"Um...thanks...guys."  
  
The thought of them telling still stuck in her mind.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just, nothing.  
  
Later that afternoon, during broomstick practice, she was talking to another girl that she knew.  
  
"Hey, who told you about...um...you know..."  
  
"Your crush on Malfoy?"  
  
"SHHHHHH! Someone will her you!"  
  
"The whole school knows Hermione!"  
  
"I know, but anyway, who told you?"  
  
"Well, I hate to be the one to break this to ya, but Ron told me."  
  
"RON?!"  
  
"Yeah, he told everyone."  
  
"Why that so called 'friend' of mine...oooooooooo...I hate him!!"  
  
Hermione ran off.  
  
"Wait, Hermione, come back!!"  
  
At the same second, Madam Hooch came over.  
  
"Where is Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Very well then, on with the lesson."  
  
On the way to her room, she ran into Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermione, where are you going?"  
  
"Leave me alone, how could you!?"  
  
Hermione ran away.  
  
"What did I do?" Ron asked Harry  
  
"I don't know, I'll go talk to her."  
******************************************************************************  
-You want anotha chapter? Review my story and I'll write the next part and you will see what happens to Hermione. 


End file.
